


Reckless

by Misarae



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Deep Throating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hentai, PWP, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misarae/pseuds/Misarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One moment of throwing caution to the wind is all it takes to change Inu Yasha and Kagome's lives forever.  A two-shot set in the "One Plus One" universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One to Tell the Grandkids

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Notes:** Well, everyone, you can blame two of your fellow fans for this. ;) Part One was originally requested by xRaianx, and at the time, I had no plans to write this particular scene. Then I got clobbered with inspiration, so here we go.
> 
> This all takes place between Chapters 23 and 24 of "One Plus One", but if you're just here for the lemon, it's easy to ignore the tie-in.

The ringing of the phone brought Inu Yasha out of his constructive haze.  He slid his gaze over to the clock he'd hung on the wall, and couldn't help the way the corners of his mouth lifted into a smile and his pulse turned from a steady thrum into a rush of excitement.  He dropped his tools where they were, leaving the intricate dresser he'd been working on partially finished, anxious to pick up the phone before the answering machine clicked on.  
  
"Yeah?" he said into the phone, a little breathless.  
  
The laughter on the other end of the connection sent a wave of warmth through him, and it had nothing to do with the way he'd been working all morning.  
  
"I've told you, it's okay if I have to leave a message.  You didn't do anything dangerous to catch the phone in time, did you?"  
  
Inu Yasha was still getting used to the fact that somebody else besides his son, Naoki, gave so much as a damn about him.  "I didn't, I swear."  
  
"Good.  So, you have time for a lunch date, or should I just have Kaji-san send something over?"  
  
Inu Yasha blushed slightly, since there was no one else to see.  In a few short months, Higurashi Kagome and her daughter Sachiko had completely turned his life inside out, and despite his protests to the contrary, he wouldn't give it up for anything.  When Kagome had found out that he often skipped lunch due to being engrossed in his work, she had devised their current plan.  She would call him every day around lunchtime, and if he was too busy to go out, she'd have food delivered from the "Happy Hunting Ground".  If he could take a break, on the weekends he would join the rest of his newfound family at the Higurashi Shrine.  During the week, however, when their pups were off at school, it would be just him and Kagome.  She was right to call it a "date", but just the thought of that word still flustered him.  
  
It didn't matter they'd technically been going out for roughly four months, and intimate for two.  Ever since New Year's, everything had risen to a higher level, and he could finally admit to himself how deeply in love he had fallen.  
  
He had thought he knew what love felt like, but what he had felt for Kikyou paled in comparison to the way Kagome made him feel.  That wasn't even counting how deeply attached he was to Sachiko.  He'd claimed her as his daughter with words, and one day, he would make that indisputable fact.  
  
He twisted the end of the lock of hair caught in his Intention beads thoughtfully.  He knew that spring was right around the corner.  If it were up to his youkai side, which had been more vocal lately than it had been since his adolescence, they would be mated already.  In fact, there had been a few close calls, most recently on Valentine's Day.  He'd ended up putting holes in the futon of their little love nest to keep his lengthened and deadly sharp claws away from the nape of her neck.  
  
"Inu Yasha?"  
  
Inu Yasha cleared his throat.  "Sorry.  Was thinking of you, and got distracted."  
  
"Well, good to know I'm on your mind," Kagome teased.  "So delivery, or date?"  
  
"Date, definitely.  I need a break, anyway.  Just let me get cleaned up, and I'll meet you at the usual place."  
  
"Don't clean up too much.  You know how much I like it when you've worked up a good sweat."  
  
Inu Yasha bit back a groan and stubbornly ignored the rush of blood to one particular part of his anatomy.  "Yeah, fine, meet you in ten."  
  
"See you soon!"  
  
Inu Yasha sighed as he hung up the phone.  That woman was definitely going to be the death of him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Inu Yasha!"  
  
Inu Yasha rolled his eyes as he strolled in the "Happy Hunting Ground", doing his best to downplay how disgustingly happy it made him to see Kagome's brilliant smile and enthusiastic wave.  As if she would be sitting anywhere else but their usual corner booth.  He noted with approval that she had a warm, woolen jacket on the seat next to her.  Just because he could take the February chill in just a leather jacket over his habitual t-shirt didn't mean she could.  
  
He slid into his usual seat, his usual order of three large bowls of ramen appearing before he'd even fully settled in.  He gave their server, the restaurant owner's niece, Miyoko, a mock glare.  Which the teenage kitsune youkai ignored with a smile, before disappearing into the back.  
  
Kagome leaned forward, inhaling the delicious steam rising from her own bowl of oden, before sitting back and saying, "Thanks for coming out today."  
  
"Keh, you always say that.  If anything, I should be thanking you for making sure I won't be hungry and 'cranky'," Inu Yasha put his chopsticks down a moment to curl his fingers into air quotes, "by the time Naoki and Sachiko come back from school."  
  
"I thought cranky was your default setting," Kagome teased.  
  
Inu Yasha glared at her, but he couldn't keep it up for long.  The steam from her bowl turned her cheeks pink, her hair flowing naturally around her in waves, her Intention beads practically glowing against their dark background.  She was wearing one of her mock turtleneck sweaters, and rather than sneaking a peek, he outright ogled her chest, knowing exactly how lovely her breasts looked even without the benefit of a bra and clingy sweater.  
  
"I take it you're enjoying the view?" Kagome asked, pushing her bowl slightly farther away and purposefully leaning forward.  
  
"Hell yeah," Inu Yasha replied, grabbing his second bowl of ramen to prevent himself from waxing poetic.  
  
Kagome sighed wistfully.  "I wish I had a nose like yours.  Sweat and leather?  You have to be smelling so good."  
  
Inu Yasha choked on his ramen, taking a few minutes to recover before sputtering, "Dammit, Kagome!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
Her grin and chipper response were completely unrepentant.  
  
"I don't know how your ex ever managed to keep his hands off you," Inu Yasha growled, then he continued to stuff his mouth.. until he nearly dropped the bowl this time as something small and firm stroked his calf through the hakama he wore.  
  
"I don't know, either," Kagome said with an adorable pout.  "Maybe it was all part of some diabolical plot."  
  
"You'd know all about those," Inu Yasha shot back, gritting his teeth so he wouldn't moan aloud as her foot steadily made its way past his knee, the sound of her shifting in her seat only making the situation worse.  
  
"Who me?"  
  
Inu Yasha demolished the rest of his second bowl in record time, then reached for the third as Kagome's toes found his inner thigh.  He took a good, long sniff, and suddenly wished he hadn't.  He tortured himself with a few more deep breaths, trying to think before his brain shut down.  Teasing and bantering were a normal part of their lunches together, but it was rare that Kagome was so brazen in public.  She was most definitely aroused, her scent curling about him in sinful delight, willing him to play with her.  Both her scent and what little math he was still able to do told him that they still had a few days before she reached her fertile time, but the way she was acting...  
  
He glanced around the shop, thankful that there weren't any other diners in the room, though Kajimaru's delivery staff were bustling in and out.  
  
Inu Yasha forced himself to keep eating, trying to ignore the way Kagome's toes were caressing his thighs.  Then her other foot joined in, brushing up and down his other calf.  He focused on his ramen, closing his eyes against the onslaught, which only made things worse.  His chopsticks fell to the tabletop with a clatter as she discovered that he had, foolishly, worn a pair of hakama with a simple folded seam at the crotch, rather than a more modern model with the seam sewn shut.  He let out a groan as she wriggled her toes against him, the thin cotton layers of his fundoshi the only barrier against her erotic attack.  
  
The erection that he had been fighting to keep at half mast roared to life with a vengeance, seeking out the source of such delightful stimulation with shameless abandon.  
  
"Ka.. go.. me..."  
  
"I'm almost finished.  What about you?"  
  
Inu Yasha literally growled, setting his bowl aside before he splintered it and lunging over the table, dislodging her foot, but allowing him to whisper in her ear.  "The only place I'm finishing is inside you, not my pants."  
  
Kagome blushed scarlet, but the perfume of her arousal was potent, heady.  
  
Inu Yasha carefully sat back down, adjusting himself as best he could, before downing the rest of his ramen.  Once he was done, he noticed that Kagome was now just picking at her food.  After reassuring himself that she had eaten most of it, he tossed more than enough money for their lunch down on the table, then slid out of the booth.  
  
"Grab your coat, and c'mon," he said.  
  
Kagome did as he commanded, and he helped her into her coat, buttoning her up.  
  
"I'm not Sachiko," she said, her cheeks still flushed.  
  
"Funny, I thought you were too tall," Inu Yasha replied.  He also made sure that she was wearing her boots again, which she was, no sign left of her secret attack except his raging hard-on.  He wrapped his arm around her waist proprietarily, then ushered her out of the restaurant.  
  
Kagome looked up at him as he led her away from the front door.  "Don't you have to get back to work?"  Her last word came out as a squeal as Inu Yasha whipped both of them around the corner of the building.  The alleyway was filled with trash bags, and a dumpster stood ready to accept the lunchtime garbage.  
  
"Stick with me, Kagome.  It's not private enough here."  
  
Kagome breathed his name, and Inu Yasha fought down a possessive snarl.  He deftly guided her through the maze of bags and containers, until they could turn another corner.  This alley was much cleaner and clearer, the wall there uninterrupted by any doors or windows.  
  
Kagome's breath left her lungs in a rush as Inu Yasha whirled her around, pinning her against the wall.  Kagome moaned as she now felt the solid bulge she'd helped create pressed against her, his entire body molding to hers, his natural heat doing much more to keep her warm than her coat ever could.  
  
Inu Yasha buried his nose in her neck, reassuring himself one more time that he wasn't mistaken.  She was aroused, but not fertile.  Even so...  
  
"Wouldn't happen to have a condom on you, would you?"  
  
Kagome shook her head.  "We're in the clear.  I've been keeping track."  
  
"But--!"  
  
Kagome cut off any further protest by tangling her hand in his hair, and turning her face to his, her lips pressing feverishly against his own.  "I've been thinking about you, about this, all morning," she whispered, her breath washing over him as she spoke.  "I want you, Inu Yasha.  I <i>need</i> you."  
  
Inu Yasha shuddered, then did her one better, his arms coming around her like a vise, while his mouth coaxed hers open, slipping his tongue inside to dance with hers.  As the heat between them climbed even higher, Inu Yasha relinquished his grip, only to unfasten the buttons of her coat and slip his hands beneath her sweater.  
  
Kagome mewled, her cries savored and swallowed as Inu Yasha continued to kiss her, his hands cupping her breasts through her bra, his thumbs teasing her nipples until they hardened even further.  
  
Inu Yasha tore his mouth away from hers, only to nibble his way down her chin, devouring her throat with as much passion as he had her lips.  Kagome's head lolled back as far as it could, resting against the cool stone wall.  Her hands weren't idle, either, slipping beneath his jacket and shirt to feel the broadness of his back, before making her way lower, eventually finding purchase on his luscious backside and giving him an appreciative squeeze.  
  
Inu Yasha growled, unable to take much more.  He skimmed his hands down her torso, taking a moment to appreciate her soft skin and supple muscles, before returning the favor and dipping below the waistband of her skirt.  What he found brought him up short.  He pulled back and stared at her, his golden eyes wide with shock.  "Kagome?"  
  
Kagome gave him a sultry smile.  "Like my little surprise?"  
  
"Like?"  Inu Yasha had been trying to think of a way to get her out of the black tights he'd noticed her wearing, never dreaming in a million years that she was wearing stockings, instead.  He fought to get his breathing back under control as he stroked her, mindful so that his claws wouldn't catch in the dainty band of lace encircling her hips, even as he moved lower to feel the stronger band of elastic material skimming the backs of her thighs to hold her stockings up.  
  
"Keep going," Kagome urged.  "That's not the only thing."  
  
Inu Yasha brought his hands still lower, and a whimper escaped him as he cupped her backside, his fingers brushing against her trimmed, sodden curls.  
  
"Goddamnit, Kagome.  No wonder I could smell you so easily."  
  
"I know you can't take much time out of your day," Kagome said, her voice husky with desire, "but I thought you might have time for a quickie."  
  
Inu Yasha closed his eyes, resting his head on her shoulder as a tidal wave of emotions flooded through him.  What had he ever done to deserve such an incredible woman?  "Always," he finally managed to reply.  He gave her one final hug and nuzzle before snaking one hand out of her skirt to grip her leg instead, lifting it so that she balanced on one foot.  
  
Kagome's hands flew around his neck, holding onto him for dear life as he rucked up her skirt, and she shivered as she was exposed to the cool February air.  Then Inu Yasha's hand was there, impossibly warm, brushing a knuckle against her clit.  She could feel the howling emptiness inside her, desperate for her Intended to fill it.  
  
"Inu Yasha, please!"  
  
Inu Yasha wasted no time, using the open seam to his advantage this time, shoving the fabric of hakama and fundoshi aside with one quick movement and finding his mark with very little trouble, his throbbing erection burying itself to the hilt inside her warmth.  
  
They both quivered in each other's arms, savoring the sensation of being so completely joined.  Inu Yasha rested his forehead against Kagome's, staring into her eyes and sharing everything he couldn't put into words.  In return, the sheer amount of love in Kagome's gaze enveloped him, soothing his healing heart and wounded soul like no one else ever could.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Inu Yasha."  
  
Their names were a prayer and a promise, shared and accepted.  
  
"Hold on tight."  
  
That was Kagome's only warning before Inu Yasha brought her other leg up, wrapping it around his waist.  Kagome clung to him for dear life, realizing that he was supporting practically her entire weight in his hands.  Hands that were curved around where thigh met buttock, his fingers having access to anything and everything he might want.  Kagome whimpered, burying her face in the hollow of his shoulder.  
  
"Ready, Kagome?"  
  
"Mm-hm," Kagome replied, nodding her head slightly.  
  
They both gasped as Inu Yasha began to move, his strokes slow and even, devastating and reverent.  He shuddered as he felt the way he stretched her as he slid in and out, the movement of her muscles rippling around him as she gripped and pleasured him all at once.  
  
"Faster," Kagome begged.  
  
Inu Yasha picked up the pace, his fingers sinking into her flesh, gripping her tightly as he pounded into her.  Here they were, out in broad daylight, and she had absolutely no qualms about fucking a hanyou, fucking him, where someone could possibly stumble on them.  He adored the way her breath rasped from her throat, the way she clung to him so fiercely, her hips rocking into his thrusts so that he bottomed out on practically every stroke.  He never dreamed he would ever be so damned lucky.  
  
Kagome was in absolute heaven, thrilled at the roaring success of her little strategy.  Ever since that first time on Christmas Eve, she couldn't help but want him.  He was gorgeous and caring, a wonderful father and an increasingly amazing lover.  She just loved provoking that startlingly passionate side of him, hidden behind the gruff exterior he used to keep the world at bay.  She felt powerful, yet protected, knowing that she could provoke such a response in him.  Even now, he cradled her in his arms, holding her so securely that the thought of falling didn't even cross her mind.  Instead, she could focus on the intense pleasure they were sharing, at the way he filled her so completely, her entire body wrapped around him so tightly, it truly was as if they were one.  He touched something so deep inside of her, both physically and metaphorically, that she saw stars, her body climbing toward a peak so high, the thought of leaping off it was thrilling.  
  
"More, please!"  
  
"Fuck!" Inu Yasha hissed, his movements practically a blur as he pummeled her, the friction absolutely mind-blowing.  But he'd be damned if he came first.  Feeling the urge rise up within him, his eyes stung slightly as he parted her wide, not even slowing as his grip shifted so that he could brush the puckered opening he had not yet breached with the pad of his finger.  
  
Kagome jumped, the sensations Inu Yasha gave her sending her flying up and over the edge to sail in midair, the solid presence of his cock inside her and the grip of his hands the only things holding her to sanity.  "Come inside me, Inu Yasha.  Please!" she cried, the tremors still racing through her body making her plea all the more desperate.  
  
Inu Yasha could no more deny her than he could stop breathing.  He climaxed with an intensity that shocked him, electric pulses tingling up and down his spine, racing through his body even as his seed shot out of him with a ferocity that stunned him, planting itself deep inside the woman he loved.  
  
He may have had trouble saying the words, but there was no doubt in his mind that it was the truth.  
  
He nuzzled her ear with the tip of his nose, and when she turned to look at him, he brushed his lips against hers, this time his kisses tender and reverent, a sharing of the moment rather than a brutish possession of her mouth.  
  
"We'll start using condoms tonight, if you're worried," Kagome said.  
  
"It doesn't matter to me.  You're the one acting all frisky.  Your scent says that you're not fertile yet, but everything else..."  
  
Kagome laughed, making Inu Yasha groan as her internal muscles clutched him in reaction.  "Trust me, you're lucky I hold back as much as I do, or you'd never get any work done."  
  
"Tease," Inu Yasha grumbled.  
  
"Only for you," Kagome said, her smile once again making Inu Yasha's heart turn somersaults.  
  
"And boy, am I fucking happy about that."  
  



	2. Two Weeks Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inu Yasha realizes there is something different about Kagome's scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This second part is here thanks to sarahjocody, who fed me a plot bunny that decided to grow nice and fat off the goodies in my garden, then perch itself on my head until I wrote this.
> 
> The two main OCs in "One Plus One" do make an appearance in this part, but it's brief, and once again, if you're just here for the lemon, you can skip their bit entirely. Just scroll down to the first "break" and read from there.

Inu Yasha inhaled deeply, letting the stress of his workday melt off him as he took in the delicious scent of pork cutlets frying and rice steaming.  It spoke to him of "home", which the Higurashi Shrine was rapidly becoming to him, his apartment swiftly turning into simply the place where he worked.  Not that he could ever abandon it completely.  He had spent too many decades there, and the last seven years raising his son in that cozy space.  But more and more, his soul, for lack of a better term, was coming to roost in his Intended's ancestral home.  
  
He kicked off the sneakers that had confined his feet during the trip between the apartment and the shrine with relief, hanging up his coat and scarf with gestures that were now second nature to him.  He slipped into the kitchen, his eyes fastening on his prey.  Slowly, he stalked her, slipping up behind her, waiting until she had put the knife in her hand down before wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
Kagome chuckled and leaned back, her own nostrils flaring as she caught his scent, savoring the way he was always warm, no matter how chilly it was outside.  
  
Inu Yasha leaned down and nibbled her earlobe, before murmuring, "I'm home."  
  
"Welcome back," Kagome said with a delighted sigh.  
  
His head dropped down to her neck, meaning to give her a little love nip, and he froze.  
  
Kagome felt his muscles tense.  "Inu Yasha?"  
  
He buried his nose further in the delightful curve between her neck and shoulder, trying to cover up his sudden alarm.  He pressed his lips against her skin, suckling on it to taste what his mind could not quite place.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's fine.  You feeling okay?"  
  
Kagome smiled.  "I've been a little tired lately, but it's nothing I can't handle."  She turned around in his arms, lifting her face and closing her eyes in a silent request.  
  
Inu Yasha couldn't quite keep the smile off his own face at such a simple gesture, so long denied him.  He decided to draw it out, cupping her jaw gently with one hand, as the other came to rest on her hip.  She nestled into his touch, and he traced her lips with his thumb, a simple promise of what was to come.  Then he very slowly brought his lips to hers, the slightest brush, as soft as the wing of a butterfly.  
  
"Mom, is dinner ready.. oh, hi, Dad."  
  
Inu Yasha sighed, and Kagome giggled before they both turned to face the source of the interruption.  
  
"You have great timing, pup," Inu Yasha muttered, sending his son a glare that held no real heat.  
  
Naoki grinned.  "You should know better than to start making out here.  There are children present, you know."  
  
"Why you little..!"  
  
"Papa!"  
  
Inu Yasha shook his head, leaving Kagome's arms with just a touch of reluctance to approach the staircase leading to the second floor, where Kagome's daughter.. his daughter.. awaited him.  As soon as he was in position, Sachiko raced down a few more steps before flinging herself off.  
  
"You're going to break your neck one of these days doing that little stunt," Inu Yasha groused, catching and holding the seven-year-old girl securely in his arms.  
  
Sachiko grinned, then reached up to kiss his cheek.  "No I'm not, because my Papa's always there to catch me."  
  
Inu Yasha blushed and set Sachiko down, before giving her a very gentle shove between her shoulder blades.  "Go bug your Mom."  
  
Sachiko skipped around to where her mother was, and peered over the counter to watch her chopping up a few vegetables to accompany their meal.  
  
"I saw that," Naoki said slyly.  
  
"We need to get your eyes checked, then," Inu Yasha replied.  
  
"Naoki?  Would you mind helping set the table?"  
  
Naoki beamed and rushed to Kagome's side.  "Sure, Mom!"  
  
Just hearing those words coming out of his son's mouth, spoken with such enthusiasm and obvious affection, warmed Inu Yasha from head to toe.  This was what he had been looking for his entire life.  Home.  Food.  Family.  A full pack, not just two rogue males.  
  
Life was definitely good.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha looked around the converted storage room, marveling at how cluttered the space had become.  Now that both pups had been bathed and tucked into their futons, it was time for the adults to reconnect.  They'd usually spend a few hours down here in their little love nest, before cleaning up and reclaiming the master bedroom futon, which by morning would be further occupied by their pups.  
  
Inu Yasha hoped that he would always feel the rush of love and desire that greeted him when he entered the room.  Over time, they'd developed a system that left no room for misunderstandings.  Whatever greeted him when he entered the room, that was what was on the agenda for the evening.  If the only things visible were pillows, then it was the rare night that Kagome just wanted to cuddle with him, being too tired to do much else.  Which was perfectly fine by him, especially considering how rare that actually was.  He was still enthralled by his future mate's voracious sexual appetite, one that he was more than happy to fulfill.  
  
He felt the heat in his cheeks as the rest of the blood in his body made its way downward at the sight that greeted him.  Kagome wasn't in the room yet, but her presence most certainly was.  The economy size box of youkai condoms was out in plain view, along with a bottle of lube.  Beside that rested a bowl full of water with several washcloths affectionately embroidered with "his" and "hers" kanji on either side, and a small mountain of towels.  
  
His arousal was complete as he heard the door open and close behind him, Kagome's arms snaking around him from behind and toying with the knot of the belt holding his yukata closed.  
  
"Since you're still here, I take it my plans meet with your approval?"  
  
Inu Yasha grinned, even though he knew she couldn't see it.  "If your hands were a few centimeters lower, you'd know the answer to that."  
  
"Already?  What kind of sex fiend am I turning you into?"  
  
Inu Yasha growled, spinning around and catching Kagome up in his arms.  Kagome laughed, until Inu Yasha stole her breath away by suckling on her neck.  Kagome cradled the back of his head, shivering under his passionate onslaught.  
  
"A very happy one," Inu Yasha rasped, trailing his lips up her throat and over her chin to capture her mouth with his own.  
  
Kagome slipped her hands between them, savoring every moment as he tasted her, then drew her tongue into his mouth, letting her return the favor.  He always tasted absolutely delicious to her, his kisses sheer heaven.  She'd never thought reality could ever compare to her fantasies, but time and again, Inu Yasha had been proving her wrong.  He was everything she'd ever dreamed of.  She slid her hands beneath the fabric of his yukata, enjoying the feel of his smooth skin and hard muscles, humming with satisfaction as she found his nipples already taut and yearning for her attentions.  Kagome swallowed his groan as she fondled and pinched them, his lips eventually breaking away from hers.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Kagome decided to up the ante, bringing her mouth to suckle and gently bite his flat, male nipples, as her hands made their way even lower.  She marveled at the way his sensitive stomach flinched beneath her touch, eventually settling as she caressed him.  Then one hand came to rest on his hip, the other parting his still-cinched yukata to grasp him firmly.  
  
Inu Yasha's arms came around her then, practically crushing her against him as he peppered the top of her head with kisses.  He shuddered in ecstasy as she stroked him without any sign of worry or disgust.  Whatever it was that was different about her scent no longer made him nervous, now that they were alone.  If anything, it heightened his arousal.  His desperation to feel her, anywhere she wanted to touch him.  His eyes fluttered closed as she continued to pleasure him, his hips bucking as she handled him with just the right amount of pressure and friction.  
  
This was the bliss he'd always sought.  An active, enthusiastic partner who didn't shy away from him in any capacity.  
  
He felt her shift her grip, squeezing him a little more tightly, easing his foreskin back the rest of the way as her fingers touched the newly revealed head.  He gasped as she rubbed the flat of her palm against him, then whimpered as she let him go.  
  
Inu Yasha raised his head as she moved hers, wondering what on earth she had planned.  He nearly came right then and there as she lifted her hand to her mouth, then slowly licked her palm, her gaze branding itself on his heart and mind.  
  
"I think I'm ready tonight," she whispered.  
  
Inu Yasha shook his head.  "I don't want to hurt you."  
  
Kagome smiled, her deep brown eyes shining.  "You won't.  I've spent so much time practicing.  Please, let me try."  
  
"You are insane, woman," Inu Yasha said, trying not to think of what they were discussing, or he would explode.  
  
"You're just realizing that?" she teased, drawing away from him, only to untie the belt of her own yukata and let the garment drop from her shoulders in one smooth movement.  
  
Inu Yasha didn't care what anyone else might think.  In his eyes, she was sheer perfection.  Her darkened nipples made an incredibly erotic contrast against her pale skin, her tiny belly and the network of stretch marks that decorated her breasts and hips a work of art that even he, a craftsman, could never hope to duplicate.  He watched her hungrily as she walked past him, grabbing a firm, cylindrical pillow from their stock on her way to the futon.  He couldn't help the way his erection twitched as Kagome laid herself out on the mat, her head closest to him, and putting the pillow underneath her neck to support the graceful arch of her throat, aligning it perfectly with her mouth.  
  
Kagome reached out to him, her strong, pale arms beckoning.  "Please?"  
  
Inu Yasha moved slowly, carefully, as if he were the one trying not to spook her, rather than the other way around.  Once he was close enough, she reached up to untie the knot of his belt, even as he shuddered at the way his erection brushed against the silken curtain of her hair, that was now strewn around her.  His yukata fell opening, baring him completely to her gaze.  
  
"You are so beautiful," she said, her eyes filled with honest appreciation.  
  
No matter what, her scent couldn't lie.  Yes, she was a little nervous, but arousal took center stage. Everything else just a backdrop.  In fact, of the two, he was probably ten times more skittish.  It wasn't until she boldly took hold of him again, bringing the tip of his cock to her lips and letting her tongue flick over him, that he finally gave in, shedding his yukata in record time.  
  
Still thinking that she was completely insane, Inu Yasha slowly pushed forward.  "Oh fuck," he murmured as his head passed her lips, her tongue caressing the underside of his shaft as he entered her with the utmost care.  He couldn't help but stare as he realized that now he could see himself entering her throat, making it bulge with his solid presence.  He let out a strangled cry as he hit bottom, feeling Kagome's hands come up to caress his balls.  
  
He moved with painstaking slowness, unable to believe that she was doing such a thing.  Whenever it sounded like she was choking or gagging, he tried to stop, but she urged him on, continuing to fondle his sac, yanking just the tiniest bit in reprimand when he tried to withdraw.  He finally gave in and decided to concentrate, instead, on the way her body was moving in time with his thrusts.  If he focused on her throat, he would come within a matter of seconds.  Instead, he lowered his head to give her breasts some much needed attention.  
  
That tore a moan from Kagome's throat, making her quiver around him so much that he had to pause to regain control.  He suckled her nipples, then devoured the soft flesh with his mouth, tasting her skin with obvious delight.  Something was different there, too, he realized.  Her breasts were normally slightly more than a perfect handful, but somehow, they were fuller than usual.  He buried his nose between her breasts, inhaling her delicious scent.  
  
Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore.  "Kagome, I need to..."  
  
Her hold shifted from his balls, her arms wrapping around his thighs to squeeze his butt.  
  
It was clear what she wanted, and he'd be damned if he would reject her offer.  
  
She let go of his hips, and used her hands to shield her face, or so Inu Yasha assumed when he picked up the pace and felt his balls slapping against her palms.  She felt so incredibly good, so tight, and the visual was something that would haunt his fantasies for a good, long while.  
  
All at once, the moment was upon him, and he exploded.  
  
Kagome couldn't ignore the rush of heat that flooded her, both from Inu Yasha's climax, and the pride of accomplishment.  She'd been wanting to deep throat him for so long.  She'd read up and practiced as best she could, but nothing could have prepared her for the feelings that making herself so vulnerable gave her.  Not to mention the way such a powerful man was now quivering above her, mesmerized by such obvious proof of his presence within her.  Then she finally allowed him to withdraw, using her lips to caress every single centimeter of his shaft, giving a particularly strong suckle to the very tip before letting it go, making Inu Yasha shudder in reaction.  
  
What she also didn't expect was the way he brought his hands on either side of her head, then lowered his nose to hers and rubbed them together in a playful, affectionate gesture that showed her just how happy she had made him.  
  
"Dammit, Kagome, that was incredible."  
  
Kagome swallowed a few times before pulling the pillow out from beneath her neck and rolling onto her stomach.  "So I take it we should do that again sometime?"  
  
"Definitely.  Now, it's your turn while I recover," Inu Yasha said, leaning forward to kiss her forehead before rising to his feet.  
  
Kagome couldn't help the way her eyes followed him, drinking in every naturally graceful movement of his body as he walked.  She started to turn over, but a light whack on her rump stopped her.  
  
"I want you just as you are," Inu Yasha said.  
  
Kagome shivered at the primal, commanding tone in his voice, and was helpless to resist.  She let the anticipation build, the tingling between her legs turning into a throb as she heard him either crouching or kneeling back down on the ground.  Then his hands were on her calves, kneading the muscles there.  
  
"Up on your hands and knees, bitch."  
  
Kagome shuddered, his words electrifying her as she obeyed, rising up onto her hands and knees, presenting herself to her Intended.  
  
Inu Yasha slid his hands up her thighs, kneading the firm globes of her backside as he stared in pure, masculine pride.  Every single centimeter of her was perfect, the scent coming from her folds more seductive than any he'd ever encountered.  It was just like the woman herself, a combination of sweetness and light, with a dash of spice and a musky, sensual undertone.  He could easily drown himself in that heavenly scent, and he did his best to do so, parting her outer lips with his thumbs and lapping at her sensitive inner ones with his inhumanly long tongue.  
  
Kagome's hands fisted on the futon, her eyes sliding closed as Inu Yasha buried his face in her folds.  His steely, possessive grip on her made her heart flutter, even as his tongue continued to do amazing things to her innards.  He lapped, he flicked, he suckled, only to finally shift closer and bring new meaning to the term "eating her out".  He devoured her eagerly, thoroughly, and Kagome cried out in undeniable pleasure.  
  
Inu Yasha could feel the blood rushing through his veins, hear the pounding of his heart as he surrounded himself with her most intimate flesh.  Her cries and moans were music to his ears, his hands holding her firm even as her body trembled and swayed beneath his onslaught.  He was already hard again, the combination of her scent and reactions restoring him, but he didn't dare take her in that position.  Instead, he focused even more intently on driving her wild, feeling the way her muscles quivered, growing more and more taut as he plundered her depths.  
  
He left a loud, smacking kiss against her lower lips, before shifting in order to swipe the flat of his tongue against her already swollen clit.  
  
Her reaction was instantaneous, his name ripping from her throat as she came.  Inu Yasha buried himself in her folds again, lapping up every drop of her purest essence.  It coated his tongue, his chin, and a spark of knowledge raised its head, but he shoved it away, intent on not losing one single second of his Intended's bliss.  When she started calming down, he drove her even higher, flicking the tip of his tongue against her mercilessly.  
  
Kagome fought to hold on for dear life as Inu Yasha drove her continuously higher and farther.  Her vision clouded and her pleasure was about to tip into pain when she cried, "No more, please!".  
  
Inu Yasha gently nipped the skin of her backside in brief apology, moving his hands to caress her thighs instead, doing his best to bring her back down.  He never wanted to hurt her, ever.  Just drive her out of her mind with ecstasy, much as she did to him every single day just by breathing.  
  
Once he could feel that she had recovered, he gently guided her onto her side before moving away, his restored erection aching and weeping with the desire to be inside her.  His next movements were accomplished on sheer auto-pilot as he reached for a condom, barely having the presence of mind to unwrap it and prepare it, using some lube in the tip to make the experience even more pleasurable for himself.  
  
They hadn't even really discussed the possibility of pups yet, so this was important.  He'd overheard her say she wanted more, but the fact that she had laid the condoms out made it obvious that she wasn't ready.. yet.  He could wait.  Making his future mate happy was paramount, and she would not be happy if he ignored her wishes.  
  
As she had so clearly pointed out to him on his very first night spent in her arms, she didn't feel that his seed was tainted or harmful.  She was just very aware that he was a hanyou with a very powerful sire.  In fact, sometimes she would joke about the possibility of him impregnating her with just a look.  
  
Inu Yasha always snorted, knowing that was preposterous, but it still made him flush with pride at her faith in his virility.  That he would make a good sire for her future pups.  Even the look she was giving him now, so warm with both desire and appreciation on so many levels, seared him to the bone.  
  
Once the sheathe was in place, he rolled forward, stalking her on hands and knees as he settled his body over hers, bringing his cock between her legs and brushing against her in a way that left them both shuddering.  
  
"Inu Yasha," Kagome pleaded.  
  
"Kagome," he replied, sinking into her with toe-curling, mind-numbing delight.  Even the slight loss of physical sensation from the condom couldn't take away the feelings flooding through him, once again being fully accepted into not only her body, but her heart as well.    
  
Kagome felt as if her heart would burst as she gazed up into the golden eyes of the man she loved.  He filled her so effortlessly, their bodies fitting together as if made for each other.  She brought her hands up to slowly, sensually rub his ears, and his eyes slid closed as he lowered himself on her, allowing her to take the slightest bit of his weight.  Just enough to press her deliciously against the futon, his erection feeling absolutely massive with the increase in pressure.  A rumbling sound that she more felt than heard issued from his chest, and the vibrations both soothed and aroused her.  
  
There was absolutely no question in her mind.  She could easily spend eternity with this man.  Male.  Whatever.  He was hers, and she would fight to the death if anyone else tried to take him.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Kagome blushed as she realized that her thoughts had made her tense up.  "Sorry, having a possessive moment."  
  
Inu Yasha's jaw dropped slightly as he stared at her, shuddering beneath her touch.  "Seriously?"  
  
"What can I say?" Kagome said.  "I love you, Inu Yasha, and I want to be with you."  
  
"Kagome..."  Words failed him, as they tended to do, so instead he wrapped his hands around her shoulders, rocking his hips back as Kagome's legs wrapped around his own, the squeezing of her thighs making her impossibly tight.  This.. this was what 'making love' was.  He worshipped the woman in his arms the best way he knew how, every single centimeter of their skin caressing the other, joining in a way he'd thought relegated to his deepest, darkest fantasies.  
  
Then Kagome wrapped her legs around his hips instead, silently urging him to go faster.  
  
He did, but not by much, determined to draw this moment out for as long as he could.  He stared deep into her eyes, willing her to understand what his traitorous mouth found so hard to say.  She seemed to understand, her love enveloping him just as tightly as her body currently clung to his.  
  
Then her breathing turned erratic and her eyes closed, her body striving for the peak that was now within reach.  
  
Inu Yasha ground against her, circling his hips to stroke every single centimeter of her tight inner walls, as he reveled in the sensation of her swollen clit tracing patterns against his pubic bone.  
  
All at once, Kagome shattered, her awareness narrowing to a constellation of intense sparks that flooded her body and blinded her with their radiance.  
  
He drew his lips tight around his fangs so they wouldn't pierce her flesh as he buried his mouth against her shoulder, the trembling of her body and the rippling of her muscles around him milking his own orgasm out of him, the room fading out in a blanket of white.  
  
When he came to, it was to the sensation of Kagome stroking his hair, his back, soothing him as only she could.  Then he froze, realizing that his erection was already waning.  With almost painful regret, he extricated himself from her hold, gripping the base of his cock and pulling out of her, careful not to let any of his seed spill from the sheathe.  He slipped it off and knotted the end with a gesture that was now second nature, dropping it in the wastebasket they'd put in the room for just that purpose.  
  
"You can just wash yourself off, if you want," Kagome said.  
  
Inu Yasha grinned, convinced that if at all possible, her words would have brought him to attention for a third time.  As it was, he washed himself off in record time, just for the opportunity to snuggle up with her on the futon, his flaccid length positioned very carefully between them to try and avoid any mishaps.  
  
Not washing her off meant he could savor the perfume of their lovemaking for that much longer, and that was an opportunity he could never bring himself to pass up.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was shortly after midnight when Kagome stirred, bringing a sleepy Inu Yasha back to consciousness with her.  She turned in his arms, and brushed her lips over his, before slowly rising to her feet, the hitch in her gait making Inu Yasha want to howl in triumph.  
  
"I'll go wash up and meet you in the master bedroom."  
  
Inu Yasha nodded, letting her know that he had heard her.  Then the door opened and closed, leaving him alone.  
  
They'd learned the hard way that their relationship was still new enough that bathing together, just the two of them, meant that they'd need at least a second shower before they were scent-free enough for their quarter-youkai son's sensitive nose.  
  
Inu Yasha buried his face in Kagome's pillow, breathing in her heady scent.  As it filtered through his brain, it finally latched on to what his instincts had been trying to tell him, and he stiffened.  NOT in a good way.  
  
He hadn't been able to place it because Kagome smelled so incredible on a regular basis, the extra added layer had only heightened his normal response.  The one time that Kikyou had smelled anywhere near so good to him had been on one fateful day, with an announcement that had both saved and destroyed him all in one breath.  
  
"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck," he hissed, rolling onto his back and shielding his eyes with his forearm.  
  
Kagome was pregnant.  
  
His mind raced.  They were always so careful.  Where had he fucked up?  
  
Then he remembered that one afternoon in the alleyway behind the "Happy Hunting Ground".  Kagome had reassured him it was safe, but they had switched back to using condoms that night just in case.  Apparently, Kagome's body had decided to fuck them both over and shorten her cycle, releasing an egg in time for his seed to still be viable, and actively seeking somewhere to call home.  
  
A bucket of icy, deep-seated fear doused him, turning his thoughts down a much darker path, remembering how Kikyou's pregnancy had played out.  Then he forced it out of his mind.  Kagome was NOT Kikyou.  She would never, ever hurt any pup of theirs, no matter how he or she came into the world.  
  
The wilder, more passionate side of him, a voice he vaguely recognized as belonging to his youkai side rose up, urging him to complete their mating.  
  
Where once he'd been in total agreement, his human heart quailed, visions of Naoki's birth swimming in his mind.  
  
But he had to do something.  Preferably before Kagome found out on her own.  He had to take responsibility, even if.. though he hated to think that way.. she decided not to keep the pup.  
  
They would cross that bridge when they came to it.  
  
He knew he wanted her in his life, now and always.  
  
Then something caught his attention.  He squinted, trying to make out what it was.  Then he realized it was the corner of one of the human condom packets that stuck up slightly from their habitual drawer.  The light caught it, making it shine a brilliant ruby red.  
  
Inspiration came to him in a flood, filling him with determination.  
  
He just couldn't complete the mating.  Not yet.  But he could go the traditional way and at least marry her before the pup arrived.  
  
Hopefully he'd be able to find his mother's ring in the mess of his apartment.  The sooner he broke the news to Kagome, the better, and maybe she wouldn't be quite so inclined to kill him if he reassured her of his commitment to her and ALL of their pups before he did.  
  
The sound of Kagome's footsteps leaving the bathing room reached his ears, and he slowly rose from the futon.  He was a hanyou on a mission, now.  Surely she'd say yes.  Hopefully, she'd say yes.  
  
All he could do was ask, and pray to every kami he knew that he wouldn't lose either of his heads in the process.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where we get a little glimpse into what changed to make Inu Yasha propose instead of just mating Kagome in Chapter 24 of "One Plus One", and a hint of a minor plotline in "Two Plus Two" (A setup? Why yes. Yes this is.) Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
